


Полёты, разборки и генетика

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула летал над замком, мостом и лесом, крепко держа внука и наслаждаясь восторгом в широко открытых детских глазах.Деннис представлял себя то Бэтменом, то каким-то мстителем, то ещё кем-то, кого граф не знал и знать не желал.— Ты — вампир, мой маленький, — ласково прошептал Дракула, когда у мальца иссякли все идеи для «перевоплощения».— Да! Я вампир! Я повелитель ночи! — Деннис поднял руки и засмеялся.Вампир тоже издал тихий смешок. Ему так нравилось видеть радость на родных лицах детей и внуков!..К сожалению, это не всегда удавалось…
Kudos: 2





	Полёты, разборки и генетика

— Денисыч, просыпайся!

Маленький мальчик, до этого момента мирно сопевший на своей кровати, зашевелился и приоткрыл сонные глаза.

— Деда?

— Да, мой комарик, — Дракула неизвестно каким образом просочился в комнату внука и теперь склонился над сонным малышом, ласково глядя на него. — Хочешь полетать под луной?

Деннис встрепенулся. Сон как будто рукой сняло.

— Да! Хочу! Мы будем летать, как Бэтмен!

Вампир, услышав о ненавистном крылатом конкуренте, закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Это же ребёнок! Затуркали его мысли всей этой непотребщиной — вот и всё.

Теперь вот переучивать приходилось, пока мать спала. А то снова завела бы своё «Дениска человек, бла-бла-бла, ему летать не положено, бла-бла-бла, спать днём не положено, бла-бла-бла!»

То, что младший Дракула — человек, граф всячески отрицал. Ну не может тысячелетний набор вампирских генов вдруг дать сбой! Ещё же ни разу не давал…

Хоть Влад и подозревал в этом своего сына-позднеклыкастика…

«Денисыч — вампир!» — твёрдо решил Дракула.

А всем известно: если граф в чём-то уверился, переубедить его невозможно.

Ребёнок сонно зевнул и потёр ладошкой глаза:

— Так мы будем летать?

— Да, конечно, — очнулся вампир, — иди сюда, комарик…

* * *

Прохладный воздух выветрил из Денниса всю сонливость. Ночь была ясная и спокойная — самое то для прогулки.

Дракула летал над замком, мостом и лесом, крепко держа внука и наслаждаясь восторгом в широко открытых детских глазах.

Деннис представлял себя то Бэтменом, то каким-то мстителем, то ещё кем-то, кого граф не знал и знать не желал.

— Ты — вампир, мой маленький, — ласково прошептал Дракула, когда у мальца иссякли все идеи для «перевоплощения».

— Да! Я вампир! Я повелитель ночи! — Деннис поднял руки и засмеялся.

Вампир тоже издал тихий смешок. Ему так нравилось видеть радость на родных лицах детей и внуков!..

К сожалению, это не всегда удавалось…

* * *

— Где. Вы. Были?! — Взгляд Мэйвис метал молнии.

Молодая вампирша, терзаемая смутными подозрениями определённого рода («Что-то отец слишком быстро откланялся сегодня, даже на прогулку с Дениской не настаивал, странно…»), решила проверить, как там ночевал её сынок. В комнате девушку встретила картина, которая удивила бы кого угодно, но только не её — отсутствие Денниса и открытое окно.

Оставалось лишь гадать, куда это отец летал с её ребёнком.

В ответ на сердитый взор Дракула понурился и тихо произнёс:

— Мы над замком… летали…

Мэйвис тяжело выдохнула. Ежевечерний раунд начинался.

— Па, но ты знаешь — Дениска не…

— Он вампир!

— Он не вампир!

Дракула упрямо сжал губы, и вампирша поняла, что эти разговоры бессмысленны.

— Пап, — мягко произнесла она, взяв руку отца в свою и прижав её к сердцу. — Папуль. Ну ты ведь понимаешь, что я права! Почему ты споришь? Мне жаль, что Дениска не сможет узнать той жизни, которой ты баловал меня. Но это предрешено.

— А если…

— Нет "если", пап. Это уже наверняка и точно.

Граф печально опустил голову и даже как-то ниже ростом стал. Мэйвис почувствовала острую жалость к нему.

— Ну, не огорчайся, — она прижалась к его груди. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Я хочу помогать воспитывать внука… ведь больше ни на что не гожусь…

— Что за чушь! Ты много чего можешь, ты незаменим! — девушка глянула в мутные от печали голубые глаза. — А… а хочешь завтра поехать с нами в детский центр?

Вампир недоверчиво глянул на дочь:

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзней не бывает, копать-хоронить!

Дракула подумал немного, стёр слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и неуверенно кивнул.

— Вот и славненько! Тогда иди спи, а утром мы отправился.

* * *

Два дня спустя.

— Денисы-ы-ы-ыч, а давай отправимся…

— Па-а-а!

Вампир, застигнутый на месте преступления, вжал голову в плечи и грустно вздохнул.

Мэйвис прикинула в уме, что лучше — оставить завтра Дениску в отеле или снова вогнать отца в депрессию — выбрала оптимальный вариант и улыбнулась:

— А как насчёт того, чтобы полетать втроём?

Печалить вампира очень не хотелось.


End file.
